Super Garfield Galaxy
by TheGrayPlumber
Summary: Follow Garfield, Mario, and friends on an adventure beyond the galaxies. Follows during the events of SMG1.    Not much of a good summary,I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, it's me again. I can't believe no one every came up with an idea like this I was bored one day and decided to do this story out of whack. So, grab a drink, gets some chips and enjoy the show-er, I mean story.**

**Disclaimer: I own who I own, Nintendo owns what they own and Paws Inc owns what they own. There.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: part 1**

_Every hundred years, a comet appears in the skies above the Mushroom Kingdom. The comet was so large one year, it filled the skies and sent countless shooting stars raining down. The Toads brought the shooting stars to the castle, where they became a great Power Star. It should have been a happy time for the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. That was the night of the Star Festival, held once every hundred years to celebrate the comet…_

A cat was reading a book. Not your average ordinary book, but a book.

As he flipped the page of the book, a dog with slightly golden fur, with a spot by his rear end and long brown ears. The cat put his foot on the table a booted the dog off.

"Odie, can't you see I'm busy?" The cat almost had a stern voice, who slurred with every stop he makes.

Odie gave an angry look at the cat and growled. Without knowing, the cat put down the book and kicked him towards the window. Mumbling, he returned back to the book seeing the page and flips it again.

A man with a cyan blue shirt, a pair of jeans, a nice pair of shoes, brown hair and a depressed look on his face came in holding 3 plastic bags.

"Garfield," the man said. "I'm back from the-"

The orange tabby jumped in and bit a wrench from the bag.

"…Workshop. Nice try, Garfield, but I just went to the Super market and put it in my secret cabinet. Remember, you ARE on a diet."

"Ugh. You know I hate being on those! C'mon, Jon!"

"Garfield, NO means NO. So stop trying. And don't think about shredding the drapes to take out your overwhelmed anger upon me."

Jon walked away to the kitchen as Garfield look outside the house window. Snickering, he went inside of his window and looked for his archenemy: the Mailman.

As the mailman was covering his way, Garfield came out with his Halloween costume: Jason. He jumped up with a plastic life size Chainsaw. And yelled as loud as he could. The mailman drops the mail for Jon and runs freighted.

"Heh. Works every time." Garfield removed his mask and came back inside with the mail. Jon was on the computer playing World of Washcloths 3: Return of Long John Jenkins.

"You got mail," Garfield throws the mail in Jon's face, still mad about the diet. Jon went through the usual bills, files, appointments for Garfield, until a golden letter is found.

"Huh?" Jon, being very suspicious and startled, opens the letter and reads it.

_Dear residents of the Arbuckle house and friends,_

_Hello! I am writing to you so you may celebrate the 23__rd__ Annual Day of the Star Festival on the first Friday next month! These only takes place once every hundred years, so please come while you can! There will be people from all over the world coming to see the Festival! Food and Drinks will be provided in my castle. _

_Signed, Princess Peach Mary-Ann Toadstool the 3__rd _

"Peach? What kind of name is that?" Jon puts the letter away and Garfield and Odie, fighting over a bag of Lays Potato Chips, come in to see Jon reading a letter. Panicking, Jon starts to worry about the entire fall cleaning he did almost going to a waste.

"STOP! The both of you!" Jon's pets cease fighting to look at Jon, giving him utter attention.

"Alright. Now, I have no idea why. But Garfield, Odie, We are going to the Mushroom Kingdom. And you two WILL behave when we meet this Princess Peach person, understood?"

Both animals nodded their heads and resumed fighting. Jon slapped his face and sighed, returning to his game.

That night, it was a meeting between Garfield and his friends. They were meowing and barking all over.

"Garfield, it's three in the morning and you got us HERE? I could be catching my beauty sleep!" A gray small kitten was sitting down on the sofa, his name is Nermal.

"What beauty, you little twerp?" Garfield proceeds to smack Nermal on the back side of his head. "Anyways, we are all going to this mystical land of the Mushroom whatchamacallits."

Odie gives Garfield a sheet of paper what seemed to say "Mushroom Kingdom".

"Alright, I get it. Now you guys have at least a week to pack your things, bring some food, well, PLENTY of food, and find a cell phone so we can stay in touch if we get lost or something. Any questions?"

A slim, long pink cat, almost the size of Garfield raised her hand. "Are we going to be safe, because I hear that there's this evil dragon turtle guy who likes to steal little girls, especially the Princesses."

"Arlene, that's a bunch of nonsense. There's no such thing as a dragon turtle. Anyone else?"

A small gray mouse, the size of a pair of glasses, comes up to the front from the back of his hole and asks, "Will there be cheese?"

"Squeak, my friend, there will be lots of cheese there. In fact, they even have an area made from cheese!"

Squeak jumps for joy as he returns to pack his things, returning to his mouse hole.

"Alright everyone, you know the drill, find your things, pack your food and get ready for one CRAZY night."

* * *

That same night, before Garfield goes to bed, he looks at the book he read earlier and grabs the mysterious letter from Peach. He checks to see if they were the same person.

"Same handwriting…" Garfield keeps goes on with his search.

"Same smell…" Oddly enough, Garfield could smell things from a million miles away without a trace. He knew it was the same peach scented smell.

"Same event….This CAN'T be real."

He heads to bed and starts dreaming. First, his usual "lasagna on the oven" dream. He tries to grab and eat the lasagna hot from the oven. Then, his "kick the dog off the table" dream.

He woke up early in the morning, not being able to sleep after being so interested about the Mushroom Kingdom and the Star Festival.

"I…Got to read…the book."

Just before he could reach, the floor started shaking and the entire cul-de-sac erupting."

"WAAAH! It's not 2012 yet! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

The floor started shaking and it violently caused every one of Garfield's friends to the living room.

"GAARFIELD! IT'S NOT THE TIME TO BRING YOUR FRIENDS OVER!" Jon was flying all over the living room. "IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!"

"WELL, THANK YOU CAPTIN OBVIOUS! I GUESS YOU'VE BEEN CHECKING THE FORCAST FOR A WILD COINCIDENCE!"

The ground stopped to shake and Garfield was hanging on to the roof with his claws stuck to it. He fell off and landed on Jon who was brushing himself from the mess.

"Garfield."

"Yes?"

"GET OFF!"

The fat tabby immediately gets off of his owner's head. Annoyed, Jon brushed his hair while getting ready for what would await them.

All of a sudden, a green tube comes from the bathroom door on the first floor. A small man with a vest, a cream and brown spotted cap, a mustache, a pair of glasses and a cane came out of it.

"Ahem…,"the man clears his throat. "Is this the residence of the Are- book-call family?"

"It's pronounced Arbuckle, sir." The voice was Jon, the only voice that could be heard, speaking up, or down, to the man.

"Ah, yes. My name is Toadsworth and I have come to inform you that the time of the Festival has come. Is everyone present?"

Jon counts to see all of Garfield's friends and Odie. When Jon notices Squeak, he gives a bit of a "why-don't-you-do-anything-around-here" face to Garfield. Garfield shrugs, returning to pack his bed and 10 pounds of lasagna with him.

"Wait, there's one person left. Liz, she's a vet that my pets need."

"Is she on the list of friends?"

"Yeah, she should be on her way just now."

"Come all, we leave immediately. We shall leave the pipe so the vet may arrive with us."

As everyone steps in, with Garfield being the last, they all were given a rush of speed when they made the first couple of steps.

"IS THIS WHAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU DO EVERYDAY?" Nermal was yelling to ask Toadsworth.

"QUITE! IT IS THE MAIN TRANSPORTATION OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!"

The only one who was kept quiet was Odie, since he didn't have a voice, he prayed to himself hoping he would live.

The crowd has stopped a hit the pipe wall and face flat, they hit a button that makes the end of the pipe go up. The ground beneath them started to shake and they were rocketed into the over grounds. They screamed for their lives except for Toadsworth and Odie, who was still praying.

As they landed to the ground, a sign above them said: "Welcome newcomers, to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Oh…my…god…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Liz was at Jon's house, since Garfield had an appointment that day.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She opens the door, since it was already open.

"Where is everyone?" She looks everywhere until she finds the green pipe that leads to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What the-?" Those were her last words before getting sucked in to the world of the unknown.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Alright, I know it's kinda sucky, but it'll get better as chapters the go on. I would love for you to read and review.**

**Peace out, guys.**

**[~TGP~]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue, part 2**

"This way, please!" Toadsworth called to the group. They all gathered around to see the start of the festival. "Please take caution on what goes on around here. I advise you meet the Mario Brothers before you reach Princess Peach's castle. They'll help you with everything there. Cheerio!"

The old man walks away to the castle while the rest of the company tries to figure out what to do.

"So…where are the Mario Brothers?" Garfield hesitates to ask Jon. "And who in lasagna's name are they?"

"How should I know? And stop praising food, Garfield. You know that irks me."

Garfield looks at the word irk on his dictionary, he only gave a smile to Jon, who was still annoyed.

"Hello? Is-a this the Arbuckle family?" A small man in blue overalls, with a red shirt, a red hat with an "M" on the middle of a white circle, a round nose and a bushy moustache came up to ask Jon.

_No way,_ Garfield thought, _it can't be…._

"Mario, of course it's them! Can't you see the cat?" A slightly taller look-alike to Mario said. Unlike Mario, he was skinner, green and had an "L" on his cap. His moustache wasn't as bushy as his brother's_._

"T-The cat? How can you recognize the cat?"

"That's the same cat our aunt's dog messes with!"

That thought cause Garfield's mind to erupt. "YOU'RE MISS FEENY'S NEPHEW'S?"

"YOU'RE GARFIELD?"

"Yeah I am! But who the heck are you?"

"The Mario Brothers," the green cap plumber responds to the orange tabby. "That's Mario, and I'm-a Luigi, number-a one!"

"No you're-a not."

"WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ME DOWN, MAN?"

Nermal came up to the brothers and smack the both of them. "Will you two PLEASE, QUIET DOWN? I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep!"

"What beauty?"

Garfield and Mario high five each other, as the both thought the same thing.

Jon came up to Luigi as he was whispering something to him.

"Yep, all the time. I have to clean up after him, feed him, and get him off his butt just to go on an adventure. Alone."

"WOW. He's just like Garfield!"

Mario and Garfield stare at each other for at least a few seconds. They shrugged.

"Anyways, we came to get you to Princess Peach's castle. Do you have everything ready?"

Jon nodded as he picked up his suitcase. Garfield went to carry his, but he was struggling.

"Here, allow me-a." Mario picked the bag up with his two hands. He walked as Garfield came along.

Liz, who had just arrived from the pipe, looks for Jon down Toad Road. Still dizzy, she walks down to reach the others.

"Jon!" Liz's voice was being called out.

Jon stops to see Liz walking down to hill part of Toad Road. He could tell she wasn't feeling good.

"I think you should rest, Liz," Jon states to Liz. The vet could do nothing more but hang on to Jon's elbow.

"It must've been those pipes that got her dizzy," Jon said to himself.

As they slowly made it to the fountain between Toad Town, Jon and Liz sat on the fountain to get some rest, while the others check out Peach's castle over by the lake.

"Wow. That castle sure is bright this time of night."

"If you think its bright now, you got to see the Late-night Mario Kart Grand Prix."

"You guys go go-karting?"

"Yep .Once every four years."

"We should go to the castle and get this party started."

Mario and Luigi went to the castle first, since they knew the way, being followed by the Arbuckle family and friends.

As they made it to the gate of the castle, meteor-like bombs came out of Airships, turning Toads frozen solid. 

"What's going on! Is it 2012 ALREADY?" Garfield was shaking up and down, along with everyone else.

"Whatever's-a going on, I know who is making this chaos."

"TO THE CASTLE," Luigi suggested.

As the group heads to the castle, Toads were panicking saying "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" or,"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" and some where even rocking on their bottoms and weeping.

"Is this what you usually do?" Arlene questioned.

"This just happens-a all the time. And the kingdom's inflation just makes it worse!" Mario answered Arlene's question.

Meanwhile, the Princess and Toadsworth were awaiting the Mario Brothers and their guest newcomers. Peach was holding something, or someone, that looked like a star.

"PRINCESS," Toadsworth called. "WE MUST GET YOU SECURE BEFORE YOU KNOW WHO ARRIVES!"

"I have the feeling he wants more than just me, Toadsworth."

A giant airship came down right in front the Castle balcony and on it was what seemed to be a giant turtle with spikes, claws and a Mohawk.

"Bowser…"

"Princess Peach! You are formally invited to the creation of my new galaxy! " Bowser let out his hearty pirate like laugh and continued his "invitation" speech. "This festival's OVER!" He put hands, or paws, in the air, summoning lightning from his hands as he laughed even more.

Clouds started to form into the starry sky and became an eerie black color. A giant saucer came from above the clouds and glows a red color from the bottom.

Mario and friends came up from Castle Bridge to the door. Right by that instant, the spaceship turned a green color and wobbled around and rapidly changed colors. 3 chains come out and lifted the castle.

"Ladies first." Garfield said to Arlene. She went in without a hassle along with Liz, who was still dizzy from the pipe.

Another turtle-like person, unlike Bowser, he looked like a wizard came out and looked down at the plumbers.

"So Mario brothers, do you think you'll be able to get the Princess this time? WELL THINK AGAIN! And those other guys are going down with you, too!" He charged up his wand and chanted a spell.

"With all Koopa power and all my might, SO LONG AND ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT!"

He put his wand in the air and aimed at the position the heroes were in. The bridge collapsed and sent everyone yelling.

"EEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Well, there goes part two of the intro after a long amount of writers' block. Thank you to those who reviewed and part three is underway.**

**Later.**

**[~TGP~] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm not dead!**

**Wow.. it's been, 3-4 months since I got up a new chapter, huh? Well, it's because I had a TON of tests at school and forgot about SGG until now. Enjoy and I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing other than the plot. Nintendo and Paws Inc. own the characters.**

* * *

**Prologue, part 3**

Garfield was on top of grass on a bed of flowers. He had things floating in his head. Food was one of his thoughts and there was no chance of taking it away. So he started to dream of lasagna. He was dreaming he was about to eat it. He walked slowly to the pasta he craved. As he made it, he was about to take a bite until…

_Poke._

"?" Garfield woke up to see a star shaped being of sorts. He looked at it and it looked back at Garfield.

"W-who are you? And why did you ruin my great dream?" Garfield stood up to the star.

"Let's play!" It answered back.

"You want ME to play? Kid, I'm not in the mood for playing with anyone. I accidentally locked in my vet and my own friend and got them kidnapped by some kind of giant turtle! Why would I want to play?"

"So you can find your friends. And you can meet our momma!"

Garfield struck up an ear when he heard Odie calling for help.

"That sounds like Odie! C'mon kid, let's find the dog."

As Garfield ran to a crater, he saw another star trying to help Odie up.

"There you are, Odie!" Garfield called. He looked at the other star child and looked back at the one he was with.

"There are more of you?"

"There is a whole family of us! The one he was with is my brother."

Odie gave a long gasp for breath and saw Garfield looking down at him. The golden dog came up to hug Garfield's leg.

"Thank you Garfield! Thank you! Thank you!"

Those words came out of Odie's mouth all of a sudden. That caused Garfield to skip a heartbeat.

"W-what did you just say, Odie?"

"Thank you! I said thank you!"

"Since when could you talk?"

"I'm talking?"

Odie starts to realize that he does have a voice and starts saying things like "Hello" and "How is this happening?"

"C'mon Odester, we got to find Jon and Nermal."

"Okay."

As the two pets walked around to a big flower bed, Garfield ate the flowers as Odie sniffed through to find their owner and Nermal.

They look all over the round planetoid to find a third star with Jon and Nermal.

"Well, it's about time you found us!" Nermal hesitated. "I was about to die without my mirror!"

"Oh, come on Nermal. We still need to find Mario and Luigi, wherever they are."

The Christmas colored brothers came out of a small house with Mario having a relieved face.

"Phew. I don't-a think anyone would-a go in there for a couple of-a hours."

Luigi came out afterwards with a green face, looking sick. He went back inside to do something personal.

"Well, everyone's here. And we still don't know how to get back to the Kingdom."

"I'm STARVING! SOMEBODY HELP A CAT OUT!"

"Garfield, remember, you're on a diet and you can't eat anything more than a pea."

"COME ON, JON! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND YOU STILL EXPECT ME TO BE ON A DIET?" With that, Garfield started to smack Jon repeatedly.

During the smack down, a circle of stairs came up from the ground and made a round, coliseum-like shape.

All of the heroes looked to see that there wasn't a giant flower bed anymore, but a couple of stairs, so they decided to walk to it.

As they walk closer to the top, they start to see a light that could almost blind their eyes. Inside the light, a lady with a cyan dress and what seemed to be blonde hair was shown floating above the air.

"Whoa…" was one of the things they respond to her floating.

"W-who are you?" questioned the puzzled Garfield.

"I am Rosalina, the keeper of the stars and mother to all of the lumas."

"Lumas? You mean these guys?" Garfield pointed to the luma next to him.

"Yes. They are all my children. I watched down at the Star Festival to see a monster attacking your land and taking your special one to the center of the universe."

"The CENTER? Boy, Bowser must be crazier than I expect." Jon came up to Garfield and saw Rosalina and his eyes widen when she saw her float.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you an angel?" Jon questioned. Rosalina giggled to the thought.

"I am no angel; I am a wizard in training and I still need to get some more things right before I become one."

"What do we do now? Just relax?" Nermal came up to ask.

"Unfortunately, not. You see, a star is in this very area not too far from here and I would like for you to bring it for my Comet Observatory. It would be nice so I may bring you to your special one."

"Err…," Garfield interrupted. "There are three of them there. "

"Oh. Watch over my lumas while you're on the way. They will grant each of you a certain power."

Four other Lumas come out and go by Mario, Luigi, Jon, Garfield and Odie. Nermal was surprised to see he didn't get one.

"Hey, space lady! Why don't I get one?"

Rosalina looked down to Nermal and saw his kitten eyes. She stared at him as he did to her.

"It's…because you already have a certain power."

"And that would be?" Nermal came a little closer to her.

"Uh…you're cute."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Anyways…good luck on your quest and may the stars shine down to you."

With that, Rosalina quickly vanished leaving Nermal speechless.

"…She's creepy."

As Nermal ran off to the others, they were seeing what powers they had. Mario now has the ability to spin and absorb certain powers ups and star bits into his gloves. Luigi can do the same, but with his special thunder hand abilities, he's like a magnet, giving him the ability to attract metal, or in this case, coins. Garfield has the ability to fly with his tail, Odie can dig faster than he normally can, giving him a chance to find secrets. Jon can now communicate with those who can't speak (Yoshi, Gombas , some Koopas) and translate. Oh yeah he can spin. They ALL can. Everyone, except for Nermal. Big whoop for him.

"C'mon everybody, let's go get that-a star!" said an enthusiastic Luigi.

As everyone jumped into the sling star, they fly off to their first star, beginning their quest.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**That ends the prologue as we move towards our first star! I'm sorry for it being so short. Remember, I just got back into the story, so expect small chapters.**

**Next chapter: First Steps! The Start of the Adventure.**

**See you then!**

**[~TGP~]**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'MSORRY****I'MSORRY****I'MSORRY****I'MSORRY**

**Oh man, I fell terrible. My summer was bad, I'm finally moving into the 10th grade and I had to go to a funeral. It's been really had and frustrating trying to update this story and it's a bummer that school has started ALREADY. With all sincere apologies, I give you the Nex chapter of Super Garfield Galaxy!**

**Mario is owned by Nintendo**

**Garfield is owned by Paws Inc, Jim Davis**

* * *

**Chapter One**: **First Steps! The Start of the Adventure.**

Being shot through the sling star, one by one the heroes panicked, the crew, with the exception of Mario and Luigi, crash landed to the first planetoid.

Garfield, nearly about to barf, speaks up first.

"Urrp…so, where's that grand star that Rosalina girl told us about?"

"I think it's a long-a way from-a here. And I mean long." Luigi then pointed to the luma up ahead. "Hey! Maybe that luma'll help! They know this place more than we do."

Mario and crew quickly rush over to the luma, hoping it would give them a way out.

"Hi there," he (or she, it, whatever) greeted.

"Hello, mister jolly. Can you KINDLY give us a way to get out of here? We're in a hurry." Garfield impatiently tapped his foot.

"Well, that's the thing I was gonna say. There was a launch star up for you, but it got smashed by a meteor."

"Wait," Jon butted in, "A meteor just smashed into something that is fairly invulnerable? How is that possible?"

"Well…I would say that it's invulnerable. For the most part it is, it just can't stop meteors."

"That's great Jon, now back to the invisible part from whence you came, thank you." The orange tabby pushed his owner away to hear more from the star creature . "So, what were you going to say?"

"The launch star is in pieces, and you have to find them to put it back together."

Garfield sighed, knowing more work was headed his way. "Ugh, do I have to do EVERYTHING? C'mon guys, we got work to do."

As the crew moved away, the luma took a quick peek at Garfield before he left, and said: "…Weird cat."

Garfield was over by the edge of the small planetoid, he carefully tip toed himself to make sure he would fall. A few steps away, a launch star piece was in front of him. He slowly made sure that he could keep himself safe. A few more inches…and….

"I GOT IT!" Garfield looked up to see Nermal get the first star piece. "What? I got it before you could get it."

Garfield looked at Nermal with a rising anger. "What? Are you too fat to get up?" And that's where Nermal hit the boiling point.

"You shouldn't have said that, kid." Garfield chased the gray kitten around the planetoid while the others were getting star pieces as well.

"Alright, Odie! You got a star piece! Atta boy! Down! Down, boy!" Jon and Odie celebrated that they got a launch star piece; Odie was the one who was celebrating the most.

"Wahoo! I did it! I did it!" Where Odie's happy cries as he jumped for joy on his owner.

The Mario Brothers where getting star pieces on their own. Mario got two and Luigi only had one. All star pieces were found so a launch star would form.

"Thanks, Luma guy! You helped us a lot!" yelled Nermal from the launch star.

"You're welcome! But, I'm a girl!" She yelled back. (Ok, maybe they DO have genders.)

As they launched into another launch star, Luigi sees a rather odd looking planet in view.

"Hey, why does-a this planet look all-a….metallic?" Luigi questions his little big brother.

Mario only shrugs as they move on to find another Luma. But this time, he/she was stuck in a force field that held him/her/it captive.

"Get me out of here! One of those enemies should have the key!" it/she/he yelled from the field's barrier.

Garfield, rather tired, yawns and sits down. "Phew! Who knew that saving the world would be so much work?"

"I'm-a sorry to-a butt in," Mario exclaims. "But we're not-a even half way there yet-a. We're actually a LONG way from-a being half way there."

"Oh really, now?" Mario nods as he punches an oncoming Goomba. This one had the key to unlock the force field.

"…b-bu-bu…" Garfield on stares as Mario's luck is skyrocketed by tenfold.

"It's just my-a lucky day."

Garfield shakes off his blank stare and follows after Mario.

Odie, who was biting on a star bit, reaches over to the others. _It's weird being able to talk. He thinks. It's weird that I'm actually thinking about something. Wait, I'm thinking about something? Wonder if there's a radio inside there._ Inside the puppy dog's head, Slow Ride was playing in his head. He only bobbed his head, enjoying the music as he got up to the others.

As the team unlocked the force field, the luma thanks them and the move on to another planetoid made from metal via launch star.

The crew moves on to find a giant goomba with a key on its back. Another luma in a force field tells them to find the key so they can reach inside the pipe. Mario and friends, making no haste in time snatch the key without the watch goomba knowing. The rush over to the pipe and free its force field prison.

"In here, come on!" he/she/it calls to them. They do so by jumping inside and finding a giant star inside.

"Woah…," said the Arbuckle family in awe.

"Mama mia…" gasped the Mario Brothers in amazement.

"I've seen better," said Nermal.

"We've been waiting for you!"

"You have? In that case, stop," advised Garfield, annoyed.

"What IS that thing in there," asked the naïve owner.

"Stop being so naïve, Jon."

Ahem, I just said that.

"Get back to narrating, narrator. That's what you're here for," yelled Nermal.

Whatever, kid. Anyways:

"What is that thing?"

"Thing? That's no thing, I assure you. That is a grand star. It holds the power of 50 Power Stars and 20 Starmen!"

"That's pretty powerful for one measly star."

"We have to save that star!"

"How," asked Jon. "We have absolutely no idea what to do! It's not like there are just a few magic switches are on the ground!"

"Actually, you might want to take a look." The Luma points to what the Grand Star is surrounded by. A bunch of magic switches.

"Wow. What a coincidence."

The team separated once more and split up to activated the switches. Mario and Luigi successfully gor around the force field's switches, while Garfield and Odie where having a bit of a problem moving around the metal bars.

Jon and Nermal were also having some trouble, too. Jon nearly got shocked by the electric bar around a switch. When the last one was touched, the switches suddenly turned green and the grand star with its power was set free!

"Yahoo! We did it! Yeah!" Mario and friends got around and high fived each other and looked towards the grand star, restored and back to normal.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We grab it!" Mario jumps towards the star along with everyone else. As doing so, they float around the star, all grabbing on to a part of it and blasted away to a place unknown.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**I think I did a good job, considering that this took me months to finally get an update from. I think I'm getting lazier all of a sudden. Review if you want to. I'm not saying that you should, this is your choice. Thanks!**

**[~TGP~]**


End file.
